


Somewhere just like this

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anna's Horse as a cat, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Relationship, Suggestive Themes, sugary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: AU, Anna and Kristoff have been dating each other via the internet for a year and have decided to meet each other in person
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Somewhere just like this

It was an understatement to say that Anna was nervous. She had been running around her home for the last two days, making sure everything was set before going on her trip. A very important, possibly life-changing kind of trip.

She was about to meet Kristoff in person for the first time. She had been talking with him online for a year now. They met though a chatroom with a common internet of games. The more they talked with each other the more Anna had been coming to realize she was falling in love with him.

The realization had sent a wave of shivers down her body down to her toes.

They had agreed to meet halfway between the cities that they lived in. He lived in Northern California while she was in Southern part of the state. They couldn't just see each other so easily, with many cities and miles between them.

Anna had suggested they do facetime during one point but Kristoff had said he wanted to see her face in person. So she held off and counted down the days until she could see him.

But that day was now and she was hurriedly stuffing clothes into her suitcase. She goes into her living room, picking up her cat Kjekk and gives him a kiss on the head. "Goodbye, Kjekk. I will miss you. Elsa will be over tomorrow to come take care of you." 

Kjekk just purrs in response. 

Placing him down on the couch, she heads back to her room to grab her bag. 

* * *

While on the road, the long stretch of road, Anna's thoughts are everywhere. 

_Will he still like her?_

_What does he look like?_

_Will she still like him?_

_What if it doesn't work out?_

_Stop it, Anna, stop. It's going to be okay._ She chides herself. 

And.. what if it does work out? A familiar shivering feeling runs down Anna's back. Her grip tightens on the steeling wheel hoping for the best. There is a lot more road ahead of her.

* * *

Anna arrives at her hotel room later that night. She's so exhausted from all the driving, ready to get into her pajamas and pass out. Thankfully they weren't meeting until tomorrow morning.

Anna takes a shower and gets herself ready for bed, laying down on the fine linen of her hotel bed. She takes a breathe, immediately falling asleep. She dreams of the different scenarios of may happen when she see him.

* * *

Anna walks into the restaurant. It's a place Kristoff had texted her, she thinks as she glances at her phone. The smells of breakfast and coffee make her stomach growl. 

She approaches the hostess standing off to the right. 

The hostess looks at her with a curious look. "Do you have a reservation" She asks.

"Oh, I have a reservation. Under Arendelle." 

The women nods and types the name into the computer. "Ahh, yes. Miss Arendelle, right this way." The hostess leads her into the restaurant and they walk a bit passing by other tables and people eating.

The hostess gestures to a table for two. Anna's breath catches in her throat when she sees him already sitting there.

"Krist-Kristoff.." His name escapes her lips.

He was looking at the menu and glances up at the sound of his voice. His eyes widen as he takes in Anna. A warm heat comes to Anna's face.

The hostess leaves them alone and Anna sits down at the chair opposite of him.

"A-anna, is that really you?"

She shyly smiles, nodding. "It's me."

"God, you're gorgeous." 

Anna turns redder. "You're not bad yourself." 

Kristoff smiles, his own face becoming pinker. He reaches across the small table to take her hand.

Anna laces her fingers though his. "It's so good to see you in person."

"I feel the same way. If we weren't in public.." He starts with a smile

"Kristoff, please!" Anna blushes. That playful banter they would share over the internet feels so much better in person.

"Sorry, Sorry, couldn't resist." He chuckles.

Anna makes a face but she can't help smiling. 


End file.
